The patent document JP-A 2004-180188 for example shows a clock data recovery circuit capable of expanding the jitter tolerance, etc. This clock data recovery circuit compares the data edge and the clock edge, and recovers the clock data by separating the clock edge from the data edge if the gap between the data edge and clock edge falls below the standard value.